


Frog

by Barckas95



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Just Kieran met a frog on the road. This made him remember some things about Branwen and his parents.Sorry for bad English.
Kudos: 7





	Frog

It was evening, Kieran decided to ride a little on his horse. In this gang, he was still a stranger, and very many did not accept him. Therefore, when everyone decided to arrange a small get-together in the evening, so as not to disturb them, and not to feel themselves superfluous and unnecessary, he decided to take a little walk nearby. Duffy knows very well that they just won’t let him go - and someone is watching him for sure.

He slowly rode a horse along the road. Suddenly, he saw something right in the middle of her. He stopped his horse just a meter away. It was a frog - she stubbornly sat opposite a huge animal in comparison with her, and did not even think to leave the road. Kieran decided to get off Branwen and remove the amphibian from the road. He did not want to crush the stupid frog that was staring at the hooves of his horse.

He knew for sure that his horse would do nothing wrong. He taught him to be kind and patient. Duffy remembered very well what condition he was in when he first saw the stallion. The previous owner beat the poor horse for not being as good as he needed. His heart was bleeding from this - and then he miraculously took it from him. True, he still had to give his very good jacket, which he miraculously got somewhere. Well, also give all the money that he had. After, he cured him - taught him to be a good friend to him. And he became one - he tried very hard, he was grateful for it, he was perfect for him. True, from time to time he was still jealous of him when he looked after other horses.

Kieran went to the frog - and tried to drive it away. But she stubbornly did not want to leave, and only “swelled” - threatening him. He appreciated any life, and did not want to just kill anyone. Even a frog. He did not like to deprive animals of life, although he had to do it on fishing or hunting, but - it was a necessity. But he would prefer not to touch anyone - if he had the opportunity. He was well aware that this whole gangster life was not for him, but... alas, there was no other choice.

\- Go away, otherwise they will crush you. - he said quietly to the amphibian.

What she only pouted again and snuggled to the ground. He decided to take a stupid animal in his hands, and take it to the bushes - so that this stubborn fool would not be crushed. A memory surfaced in his head.  
Here he is small, with dad and mom are going somewhere... and a frog is sitting on the road. She doesn’t want to leave. To which, his mother approaches her with a laugh - picks it up, and carries it into the grass, away from the road. She smiles sweetly at him when she says “all lives are very important, even such creatures.” And dad agrees with her.  
He froze in place. The frog also puffed with its entire appearance, showing how dangerous it was. Harshly, he began to speak.

-Daddy and mommy taught me - that everyone’s life is valuable and important. And yours too. And I am aware of this. But, from time to time I have to kill people... I don’t want to do this. I have very bad dreams. I am ashamed of it, for what I am doing - but I have no other choice... I love them very much, and they also loved me very, very much... Probably if my mommy would know about how I live and what I became... she would be very upset and cry... And daddy would also be very upset. I don’t want to upset and upset them, I want all this to stop…

A tear flowed from his eyes. He was really very ashamed in front of them for what had happened to him. Ashamed in front of my father and mother, because they wished him a completely different life, they taught him another.  
His horse was worried.

\- I miss my mommy and daddy so much… - he informed the frog sadly.

After which, he transferred it to the bushes - and released it. The frog “deflated”, and turned to him - she was interested in this strange man. She motionlessly watched as the young man wiped the tears from his eyes and went to his horse. After which the horse began to sort out his hair, touch his neck. The little amphibian did not know - that the stallion always so reassured his master when he felt bad in his soul and no one saw them from other people.

Hugging him, he looked into Branwen’s eyes. And with an extraordinarily confident voice for himself, he clearly said to his horse.

\- Nothing, I will still become a good member of society! And they will still be proud for me, "there"...

Having said this, he mounted again - and slowly rode forward. He knew that the gathering around the fire would not end soon, and he was not in a hurry. All the same, everyone makes fun of him and does not trust him ...

Having driven away these thoughts, he again plunged into the memories of his parents.


End file.
